


Vigilie

by e_danae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jen postava na zbrusu novém obraze, visícím mezi ředitelským stolem a oknem s výhledem na temné jezero, ji sledovala studeným pohledem. "Co tu chcete, slečno Grangerová?"</i><br/>V noc bdění u mrtvých spolu rozmlouvají Hermiona Grangerová a portrét Severuse Snapea.<br/>Z velké části vzniklo těsně po vydání HP7 v roce 2007 jako povídka absorbující šok ze závěru série. Povídka byla dokončena a zveřejněna v archivu TimeEater o dva roky později, kdy mě konečně napadl závěr. Pracuji pouze s kanonickými knižními fakty, na nějaké rozhovorové řeči o „chybějícím obraze“ nereflektuju. Za betaread děkuji Alane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilie

**Vigilie**

 

Ve světle její hůlky se zaleskly jediné oči. Čekala to. Ostatní ředitelské portréty v nočním klidu tiše oddechovaly, ve tvářích měly pokojný výraz, víčka pevně semknutá. Minulou noc toho příliš nenaspaly a evidentně si to hodlaly vynahradit. Jen postava na zbrusu novém obraze, visícím mezi ředitelským stolem a oknem s výhledem na temné jezero, ji sledovala studeným pohledem.

„Co tu chcete, slečno Grangerová?“

Promluvil skoro šeptem, tak aby neprobudil nikoho ze svých předchůdců, podráždění v jeho hlase bylo přesto nepřeslechnutelné.

Přistoupila ke stolu a rozžehla na něm lampu se zeleným stínidlem. Kabelu, kterou až dosud držela v ruce, položila vedle stolu. „Říkají, že první noc je nejhorší.“ Bledá tvář portrétu vyvstala v matném světle ještě výrazněji. Oči potemněly.

„To není odpověď na mou otázku. A ke všemu odhaluje zásadní nedostatky ve vašich matematických znalostech. Tato noc není první, ale druhá.“

„Vás portrét se tu přece objevil až dnes časně ráno. I když byla ještě tma.“

Postřehla ho okamžitě, když s Harrym a Ronem vtrhli dovnitř. Od portrétu předchozího ředitele ho dělila jen podobizna Phinease Nigela. Teprve v okamžiku, když v očích ucítila ty absurdní slzy, si do hloubky uvědomila, že je to pravda. Nezvratitelná a absolutní. Harry si ho přesto nevšiml. Harry ne. Měl oči jenom pro Brumbála.

„Je mi zcela lhostejné, na jak pochybných závěrech zakládáte své počty. V každém případě tu nejste vítaná.“

Namísto odpovědi si odtáhla křeslo od ředitelského stolu a posadila se tak, aby na něj dobře viděla.

„Co tu chcete, slečno Grangerová?“ To už nebyl šepot, ale vzteklé zasyčení.

„Říkala jsem si, že byste možná uvítal společnost. Aspoň dnes v noci.“

„To byla evidentně scestná úvaha. Dnes v noci se s radostí obejdu bez jakékoli společnosti a bez vaší tím spíš. Cítím se o samotě velmi dobře.“

„Proč tedy nespíte?“

Přivřel oči. „Vaší zvědavosti a vlezlosti nebudu zjevně ušetřen ani po smrti. Proč nespíte vy?“

„Nikdo na hradě dnes nespí.“

„Proč?“

„Zítra se uskuteční společná pohřební ceremonie a většina rodin padlých se rozhodla uspořádat vigilii, noční bdění u mrtvých, právě na hradě. Je tu dost místa, příbuzní sem mají snadný přístup, těla není nutné nikam přemisťovat...“ Hlas se jí zadrhl. Mluvit o přátelích, po jejichž boku ještě před hodinami bojovala, jako o „tělech“ jí pořád ještě nešlo.

„Co tedy děláte tady? Proč jste si nevybrala některého z těch mrtvých, abyste otravovala u jeho rakve a velebila jeho činy? Výmluvnost vám nikdy nescházela.“

Ten studený tón sekl hluboko. Co ale proboha čekala od dokonalé kopie Severuse Snapea? Přesto mu odpověděla. Upřímně, jako by ani nemohla jinak.

„Nepatřím tam.“ Několika zbytečnými pohyby upravila zelenkavé stínidlo. „Nikdo z nich není moje rodina. Ne že by mě někdo vyháněl, ale nepatřím tam, kde matky oplakávají své syny, bratři oplakávají své sestry a prarodiče vzlykají nad vnoučaty, která zemřela dřív než oni. Všechen ten nářek a slzy jsou příliš... příliš intimní, než abych se na ně směla jen dívat.“ Ztěžka polkla. „Zkoušela jsem najít tělo padlého, kde bych nepřebývala. Tělo někoho, kdo nemá rodinu. Vaše tělo.“

„Což byl krajně pošetilý nápad.“

„Jak to víte?“ vyhrkla. „Jak víte, co se stalo?“

„Na to člověk nemusí být zrovna věštec. Rozhodně jsem nečekal, že se tělo dvojitého agenta dočká nějakých posmrtných poct, i kdyby se snad náhodou ukázalo, že bojoval na správné straně. Znervózňovalo by. Překáželo. Jestliže mám hodně velké štěstí, už nepochybně několik hodin odpočívá v márnici u sv. Munga.“

„Ale to není správné!“ vyhrkla Hermiona. „Vy si přece zasloužíte...“

Několik portrétů se pohnulo.

„Přestaňte hulákat!“ zasykl. „Na vaše hysterické výlevy nejsem ani trochu zvědavý.“

Zarazila se, pak se pokusila znovu, tentokrát tišším hlasem. „Chtěla jsem říct, že po tom všem, co jste pro nás udělal, byste si snad důstojné rozloučení zasloužil.“

„S hrstkou rozpačitých tváří kolem rakve? Nebyl jsem zrovna sympatický člověk, slečno Grangerová. Ani má mrtvola by nevzbuzovala sympatie. Než obřady s truchlícími z povinnosti, to raději žádné.“

„Ne všichni by tam přišli z povinnosti.“

„Skutečně?“ Ušklíbl se. „Žil jsem na tomhle světě dost dlouho, abych věděl, že nenávist se nepromění v sympatie přes noc. Snad tak v pocit viny. Ale z dobrých skutků diktovaných pocity viny jen málokdy vzejde něco dobrého.“

„Z toho vašeho ale ano.“ Lekla se ještě dřív, než jí ruka vyletěla před ústa. Zprudka od ní odvrátil pohled, dotkla se jeho nejcitlivějšího místa.

„Promiňte,“ hlesla. Myslela, že odejde. Věděla, že může přejít na kterýkoliv obraz na hradě a v klidu tam vyčkat, až konečně opustí ředitelnu. Nedivila by se mu.

Přesto zůstal, oči skryté za závojem černých vlasů. Neodvažovala se promluvit. Nakonec prolomil ticho on. „Řekl vám Potter, co viděl v mých vzpomínkách?“

„Ano.“

„Pak vám snad došlo, že důvod, proč jsem to všechno dělal, se netýkal nikoho na tomto hradě.“

Upřeně se na něj zadívala, ale černé oči byly skryté ve stínech. Pomalu zavrtěla hlavou.

„Důsledky vašeho rozhodnutí, to je to, co se týká všech na tomto hradě. Od chvíle, co jste se tak rozhodl, jste tisíckrát mohl vzít všechno zpět. Tisíckrát jste k tomu měl více než dobrý důvod. Ale kdybyste to udělal, dnešní večer by byl mnohem zoufalejší. Strašlivě zoufalý.“ Polkla a pomalu vstala ze židle. Kabelu, která dosud ležela na podlaze vedle ní, postavila na stůl a rozepnula spony.

„Vím, že se dnešní noci a snad ani v několika dalších týdnech ovací nedočkáte.“ Hlas jí trochu zadrhával. „Ale to neznamená, že si nezasloužíte ocenění za skutky, díky nimž jsme vyhráli tuto válku. I kdyby o nich nemluvil nikdo jiný, já o nich mluvit budu a postarám se, aby se na ně nezapomnělo. A začnu s tím teď hned.“ Z kabely vyňala láhev Ohnivé whisky, sklenici a nalila si. Pak rukou, která se trochu chvěla, pozvedla pohár k jeho obrazu.

„Na Severuse Snapea,“ pronesla hlasitě. „Na muže, jehož statečnost zachránila kouzelnický svět.“

V černých očích se zablesklo. Tvář, která se prudce vynořila ze stínů, byla stažená do grimasy absolutního znechucení. Následovalo deset nejdelších a nejtrapnějších vteřin ticha, které kdy zažila. Přesto držela dál zdviženou sklenici a nespouštěla pohled z jeho tváře.

„Na Severuse Snapea,“ ozvalo se náhle nalevo od ní. V rámu obrazu se rozzářilo světlo a v něm se vztyčila vysoká silueta předchozího ředitele s pozvednutým pohárem. „Na muže, jehož láska vytrvala až do konce.“

„Na Severuse Snapea,“ odpověděl skřípavý hlas Phinease Nigela. I on držel v ruce sklenku. „Pýchu zmijozelské koleje.“

V ten okamžik se prosvětlily obrazy všude kolem a v každém, v každičkém stál ředitel či ředitelka školy, všichni s poháry v ruce a s rozzářenými tvářemi. „Na Severuse Snapea! Na Severuse Snapea!“ volali jeden přes druhého.

Hermiona viděla, jak se znechucená grimasa Snapeovy tváře na okamžik rozpustila ve výrazu nelíčeného ohromení. Vzápětí se znovu stáhla do sarkastického úsměšku. „Šašci,“ zamumlal. Slabounkého ruměnce, který mu vyvstal na tvářích, si všimla jenom ona. Za okamžik mu kdosi vtiskl do ruky sklenku s jantarovým nápojem. Nevěřícně na ni několik vteřin hleděl, pak upřel pohled na Hermionu, která stále držela svůj pohár v ruce. „Ženská, vy tedy víte, jak člověku zkazit večer. Tohle byla přímo ukázková forma manipulace. Jestli hodláte takovéhle metody užívat i při očišťování mé památky, mohlo by se lehce stát...“

„...že po vás lidé začnou pojmenovávat své syny,“ skočila mu drze do řeči.

„No jistě,“ ušklíbl se. „A Potter bude první z nich. Proboha, hoďte do sebe tu whisky, ať vaše pusa dělá chvíli něco jiného, než plácá nesmysly.“

Poslušně do sebe sklenku kopla a vzápětí si nalila další. Ze všech způsobů, jak probdít noc smutku, nebyl tenhle zdaleka ten nejhorší. _A kdo ví?_ ušklíbla se v duchu, zatímco se jí žilami rozléval alkohol. _Když se bude jednou hodně snažit..._

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
